Presents
by Maru Maru
Summary: {twoshot} When Kagome wants to go back to her time, it leaves Inuyasha to contemplate where they stand.
1. Presents

~*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Clear and to the point… I am NOT going to cry… *sob*

Rated PG for a bit of language. I'm probably being too… cautious, but oh well.

"…"- speech

'…'- thoughts

~*~*~- change in time or scenery

****

Presents

"No!"

"Please, Inuyasha? Just for a few moments! I have to get something!"

"That's what you say every time, and then _I_ have to go there to drag your sorry ass back where you belong!"

"But I _mean _it this time!"

"Yeah, hell right you do. No."

"But today's important!"

"I don't care."

The bickering of two voices broke into the calm of the forest as two people emerged into the clearing. One was a raven-haired girl who had blue eyes that were currently sparkling in anger. She wore a green sailor suit-like school uniform that was way too short for the feudal era. Her fists were clenched as she stood her ground and glared at her companion.

"Come, _on_, Inuyasha! Here! You can even _time _me to drag me back as soon as I run out of time!"

"How about… No."

The one who had just spoken was a boy who had waist length silver hair. Perched on top of his head were two curiously shaped dog-ears that twitched every now and then. His amber eyes blazed into the girl's and his arms were crossed. He wore a red outfit made of fire-rat fur. The boy's brows were drawn together, and if one didn't know better, they'd almost say he was… pouting.

Which was exactly what he was doing…

The girl known as Kagome stomped her foot in exasperation. She let out a rather impressive growl for a human…

"Inuyasha!"

Said hanyou mimicked her.

"Inuyasha!" He copied her words in a high pitched voice.

Breathing deeply, Kagome turned towards the well and started walking towards it. The dog-eared boy followed her. When she put a leg over the edge, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. 

"Oi, wen-!" He was cut off.

"OSUWARI!"

He fell face first into the hard soil around the well, letting loose a stream of extremely creative curses. The girl jumped in, her voice echoing back at our crumpled hanyou.

"I'll be back in a few hours…!"

Inuyasha got up as the spell wore off and glared darkly at the well. He then 'keh'ed and made off towards the Goshinboku. 

'Stupid girl…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sat amidst the tall branches of the God Tree. It was almost sunset- about five hours after Kagome had left. 

And damn, was he bored.

Every time that wench left for her era, he would have nothing to do and no one to pester. Miroku was too calm and had too much of a reign on his anger. The exterminator was too dangerous, and he already had enough fun with Shippou when Kagome was present. 

Snorting softly, Inuyasha rolled over onto his stomach and kicked his legs up. Propping his head on his palms, he fluttered his eyelashes in a manner that resembled that of a bimbo he'd seen in a movie with Souta once. He began talking in a high pitched voice that supposedly imitated Kagome's.

"Inuyasha, I have to go home! Inuyasha, I have a test! Inuyasha, I have to go to school! Inuyasha, I'm going on a date with Hobo, and I'm going to stay in my world to flirt with all the boys so that they'll fall in love with me!"

The hanyou rolled back onto his back and leaned against the tree.

"Keh. I don't care if she's always going home. It's not like I miss her."

'But if you really don't care about her, then why has your mind been fixated on the one person for the entire time?' A calm voice spoke up in the dog demon's head.

"Who the hell are you?"

'I'm your common sense. If you haven't heard me in a while, it's because you haven't been using me. So, am I right? You do care for her than you yourself know.'

"I do not."

'Then why do you keep on thinking about her? Why do you protect her? Why do you keep her around?'

"She's the shard detector."

'Really? If you believed that, then I wouldn't be here.'

"…Keh."

'Do you know what she gives up to help you? She has a family back in her world, friends, and a whole other life over there. Yet she spends almost everyday here helping you collect shards. She cares for you.'

"I know that."

The voice in his head ignored Inuyasha.

'She stayed by you even after she saw you and Kikyou together, even promising to be my your side forever. And yet whenever the poor girl wants to go back for a few days, you blow up. Is it really so much to ask?'

Alright, Inuyasha was feeling guilty now. 

"…Keh."

'Again with the 'Keh." Don't you ever have anything more interesting to say?'

"Feh."

The voice almost sighed in irritation.

'Well, you had better think about what I told you. If my guessing is correct, I won't be used for a long time after this. So here's some last minute advice. Get up. Jump down, and try to be more reasonable. –Oh. And stop talking to yourself- people will wonder.'

It stopped talking.

Inuyasha listened carefully, and discovered that his head was, once again, thankfully silent.

The hanyou sniffed the air and located the most alluring scent he had ever come across in his travels. A mixture of wild flowers with the freshness of springtime floated by his nose, and for a moment, he closed his eyes just to savour it. 

A feminine voice Inuyasha was accustomed to floated up to reach the hanyou's twitching ears. 

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

Jumping down, said hanyou landed in front of a slightly surprised girl.

"What do you want, bitch?" He slammed his head against the mental brick wall at the brief flash of hurt across Kagome's face. 

She started fiddling over something in her hands that was hidden behind the girl's back. 

"Well, today's my birthday, and I turned seventeen this morning!"

Trying to be slightly more polite, the dog demon thought carefully over his words before voicing them.

"Happy Birthday…?"

Surprised at his comment, Kagome smiled widely at Inuyasha. He felt a warm jolt speed through his body, and decided to be nicer to her more often… but not too often.

Encouraged, the girl went on. "And it's not only my birthday, but it's also two years from the first day I met you. The last time I asked you, you said that you didn't know when your birthday was, so I decided that… we could share one?" She hurried on. "I brought you a gift as well."

She held out her hands and in them was a carefully wrapped present covered in small happy faces.

The boy was shocked and very touched. With a gentleness that surprised even him, Inuyasha slowly reached out and took the gift. Cutting open the wrapping paper with his sharp claws, the inu-hanyou removed the happy face paper to reveal a golden locket. The last of the sun's rays glinted off of its shiny surface. 

Inspecting the pendant carefully, he discovered that it was the same as the one she had given him in the battle against Kaguya, and his free hand felt around for it. Kagome noticed his searching movements and shyly captured his rough hands in her own softer ones.

"You don't have to look for that locket, they're the same one. I took it when you were sleeping, and replaced the photos." Keeping her hands on his, she carefully opened the locket. "See?"

The pictures that had been originally in the pendant had been replaced by newer ones. While the old ones had shown several comical pictures of Inuyasha attacking the photo booth, the new photos were much more personal.

One was of a brightly smiling Kagome leaned up against of a slightly confused Inuyasha, their cheeks were just barely touching. The other was of them sleeping together. Both had peaceful expressions, and Kagome's head was on his red clad shoulder. He supposed that Sango had taken that one, since she was the only one who had really gotten the hang of using the ca-mer-a thing.

Turning slowly back to the nervous girl, Inuyasha offered a rare smile. 

"Th-thanks. But, I didn't get anything for you… But if this was what you were going back to get, why didn't you just say so sooner?"

Kagome smiled one of her ever-bright smiles and briefly hugged a startled hanyou.

"You didn't have to get anything… And I wanted it to be a surprise."

When she started to pull back, the dog demon held her tighter and murmured into her hair softly.

"Let's just stay like this… for a while…"

Time seemed to stop for the couple, as they stood there in the shelter of the Goshinboku tree. They remained in each other's embrace for some while before finally breaking apart. Kagome pushed some hair behind her ear, and a small smile played on her lips. After a few moments, the blushing girl took the equally shy boy's hand and they started silently back towards the village. 

The last of the suns rays pierced through a hole in the canopy of the forest, and they were momentarily bathed in light.

Stealing a glance at the girl's face, Inuyasha decided to listen to his common sense more often. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest that just wouldn't go away. 

And he didn't want it to leave either.

He looked at the item he grasped in his left hand. The locket was not the first of Kagome's gifts, and the girl herself was unaware of the many presents she had given to the hanyou- not all of them material, nor could she possibly know how important she was to him.

Taking another glimpse of Kagome, Inuyasha held the hand within his own tighter, as if afraid it would be torn out of his grasp at any moment.

'You've given me so much more than you could know…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[At first, this was going to be an Easter fic, but it slowly morphed into what it is now. (I still have no idea how that happened…)

And I haven't watched the second movie, so excuse me if my details are a little… vague, or incorrect.]


	2. So Precious

~*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha? Hnnn…

"…"- speech

'…'- thoughts

~*~*~- change in scenery or time

****

So Precious

Miroku glanced at his companions. 

It had been two days since Kagome had come back from the other side of the well. The group had left on the trail of another rumour only a few hours after she and Inuyasha had arrived back at the village. The two had seemed a little… closer than usual, and had even been holding hands when they'd re-entered the village.

The other travellers had exchanged confused glances before shrugging it off.

However, when night fell, and they had set up camp yesterday, something had been amiss. 

For one, Inuyasha had said nothing against stopping, and hadn't criticised the 'frail needs of humans'. Then, when the ramen was ready, he had taken it from Kagome with a 'thanks'. Granted, it was gruff, and he had adverted his eyes, but this was _INUYASHA! _

But that wasn't all. 

The real shocker came when he'd started eating. 

He hadn't inhaled his favourite food like usual. He hadn't made a mess of dinner, finishing in a few minutes like he usually did.

Oh no.

He had eaten it _slowly_. He had taken his _time._

Kagome had been alarmed, and had felt his forehead for any signs of a fever, to which he'd responded with a 'Keh', and had escaped to the trees. That was a little more like Inuyasha.

Then, the next morning, the hanyou had allowed the group more sleep than usual, waking them up much later than usual. All through the travelling day, he hadn't said anything, seeming to be in deep thought. Shippou had even tried provoking him, but soon gave up after fifteen minutes of pestering with no response.

This was highly irregular. And it was freaking the others out.

But not ones to complain, they had brushed it off, deciding to take advantage of the situation before Inuyasha returned to normal.

That is, _if_ he returned to normal.

The monk looked at the girls, and found that they were fairly sleeping on their feet. Kagome was leaning heavily on that metal contraption she called a 'bike', and Sango was beside her, holding a sleeping Kirara. Shippou was nestled in the basket of the 'bike', already fast asleep.

Raising his head, Miroku was about to call out to the hanyou leading them when Inuyasha had stopped walking. He turned back, and seeing the group's condition, hurried to them.

The houshi opened his mouth to speak, but he beat the monk to it.

"We're stopping for the night. Let's set up camp."

Raising an eyebrow, Miroku walked up to the hanyou, "Inuyasha, are you feeling alright? You don't… look sick…"

An annoyed expression crept up the boy's face. 

"Keh. You weak humans look like you're gonna drop dead soon anyway. Might as well stop now."

Kagome stumbled in front of the hanyou, and peered into his face suspiciously. Squinting, she examined his face closely, making the boy blush.

"Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with our Inuyasha?"

A small tic developed in the dog-demon's left eyebrow.

"I AM Inuyasha."

"You _can't _be the real Inuyasha. He _never_ suggests that we stop!" argued Sango.

A ball of fur hopped onto the boy's shoulder. It looked like Shippou was awake.

"Sango-chan's right. The real Inuyasha would have hit me on the head for bothering him, but you didn't even react!"

"You ate your dinner slowly last night!"

"You let us sleep in!"

"What have you done with Inuyasha?!"

The hanyou closed his eyes in annoyance, the tic growing stronger. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, and his eyes flew open.

"I'm going to scout the area. DON'T follow me!"

And with that, the boy took off for the trees, leaving behind four confused companions and a sleeping cat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked worriedly around the small clearing surrounded by trees they had decided to set up camp in. 

After his sudden burst, Inuyasha had left them to set up for the night. He'd returned when the food- Miroku made rice balls- had been ready, grabbing his share and glaring darkly at the others before retreating to the shade of a nearby tree to eat. After finishing his meal, the boy had jumped up into the branches of that tree. Knowing not to bother him, the others had allowed the dog-demon to brood in peace, preparing for sleep. 

Inuyasha, in the meanwhile, was sitting atop the upper branches of a tall tree, mumbling to himself quietly.

"Keh. I try to be nice, and this is what happens."

He'd tried to be more reasonable, but where had that gotten him? 

'Maybe you just scared them a little."

Starting in surprise, the boy's eyes widened in surprise, before closing in displeasure.

"What- You again? I thought you weren't going to bother me for a while…?"

Yes, the voice that called itself 'common sense' was back. After only two days.

'I am always here at your disposal,' was its mysterious reply.

"Yeah? Then get the hell outta here and leave me alone."

He could almost hear it tutting in disapproval. 'You didn't take my advice- you're still talking to yourself.'

The eyebrow tic started up again. 

"Maybe that's because YOU're here?"

A pause.

'Point noted. Now, how far have you gotten with Kagome?'

"Shouldn't you know? You're in me… I think…"

'Hmph. You hugged. I expected more. And you got the others to believe you were an impostor. Good job.' The sarcasm was evident.

"Keh… Like you could do any better?"

'Yes I could.'

"…"

'Ha. Score one point for me.'

"You know what? Just leave me alone, and get the HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!"

Inuyasha listened in satisfaction as he determined that the voice had quieted. He leaned back. 

Then a more tentative one called for his attention.

"Inuyasha?" Looking down, the hanyou saw Kagome at the foot of his tree, looking a little concerned. "Inuyasha? Are you feeling okay? You nearly woke the others with that shout…"

Turning slightly pink that she had overheard him talking- er- shouting to himself, he jumped down from the tree, landing in front of the girl.

"So? They're still sleeping aren't they?"

There was a slight pause before she spoke up again, "Inuyasha?"

"What…?" There was something in her eyes…

Kagome smiled at him, making his heart do a funny skip that was becoming more and more common these days…

"Can you… bring me up into the tree?" At his surprised expression, she explained herself, "I'm just curious about what it's like to si- err… to be so high up."

Rolling his eyes a little at her childish curiosity, he quickly picked up the girl like a groom would to his bride, and before she could object, leapt up through the branches. Using some of the sturdier ones like a set of stairs, the hanyou had soon made his way up the large tree. He stopped where the limbs were still strong enough to support their weight, near the top of the tree.

Carefully setting Kagome down, he sat cross-legged opposite her, nearer to the trunk. 

"There. Happy?"

Still slightly dazed at the sudden change in height, she tried to still the quickened beating of her heart. It was not due to the elevation, but rather from the close contact she'd had with Inuyasha. Sure, he'd carried her many times on his back, but to lift her like that left a rather warm feeling in her heart.

But once she'd seen the view this height had to offer, Kagome's eyes widened, and a smile made its way onto her face. She got onto her knees, and ventured as close to the edge as she dared.

"Wow! We're so high up…! Look! Are those Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippou-chan?" 

Looking down from the treetop, the girl was not aware of the soft expression that had come over Inuyasha's visage. She could be fascinated by the smallest things.

"This must be how the birds see the forest everyday. It's interesting…" Noticing the boy's silence, she looked up, "Inuyasha…?"

At the look on his face, she fell silent. He had an almost tender smile, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

'He's looking at me like…' 

"Kagome… You don't know…" 'I want to… kiss her…'

A little confused, she tilted her head to the side, "I don't know…?"

The hanyou leaned closer to the girl. Almost unconsciously, she too, advanced inwards.

"You don't know how much…"

Their faces were mere millimetres apart when they both stopped simultaneously. Their hearts beat furiously from the close proximity. If either just leaned forward a little…

"How much…?"

"You don't know how much you mean… to me…"

Eyes drifting closed, Inuyasha closed the distance, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. It was soft, but full of emotion. His heart soared when she returned it. Almost tentatively, his arms encircled her frame as her hands rested lightly on his chest.

The forest was near silent. Breaking apart, Kagome opened her ocean blue eyes and smiled shyly at the boy who embraced her. He was a light pink colour, and looked away, but brought the girl into his lap. Inuyasha leaned against the trunk, and held her closer, allowing Kagome to shift into a comfortable position, and to snuggle into his warmth.

After a few moments, she broke the comfortable silence, "So… what do I mean to you?"

A little surprised, the dog-eared boy glanced down at the girl he held. She was so… so innocent, so pure, so caring. What she meant to him… couldn't be interpreted in words. She made him feel accepted. She shed tears over him. He felt something warm in his heart whenever she was near, and felt empty when she was gone. She… meant more to him than Kikyou did. 

He realised that now, even though he had a feeling it'd been true for a long time.

His eyes widened slightly.

Was… was this love?

Amber eyes focusing on Kagome curious face, a small smile flitted over his. 

"You… mean a lot to me. You… I…"

She looked, entranced, into his eyes. Even if he couldn't put what he was feeling in words, she could see the raw emotion in those amber depths. 

She knew that Inuyasha saw her for Kagome, and only Kagome.

Her heart almost burst in happiness.

Beaming, the girl leaned forward to capture another kiss before cuddling into his chest.

"I know."

A little relieved, the hanyou rested his cheek on the top of her head. She knew. She understood what he couldn't tell her. 

Inhaling her scent, a lazy smile crept over his face. She always made him feel calm. Her scent could always soothe his nerves during even the most dangerous of times. Kagome gave a content sigh, and snuggled against the warmth. Not soon after, the girl's breathing slowed- she was asleep. 

Kagome was so… precious to him… She may have given him many presents through the past two years, but the most important of all, was herself. Her comfort. Her love.

Eyes drooping in mild drowsiness, Inuyasha grinned again before he too, entered the world of dreams.

Maybe that voice wasn't so bad after all…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Hi!

This story was originally meant to be a oneshot, but since I forgot to include that into the summary, some of you wonderful readers assumed it to be an ongoing fic?

Well, to make up for that error on my part, I decided to make this a twoshot. 

So… hope you enjoyed!]


End file.
